


Answers

by AmazonX



Series: Not a Lady [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is the best buddy, F/M, Gen, darcy and clint are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to know why Darcy caved so quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people were a little confused at why Darcy forgave Jane and the ladies so easily for their accusations. I had my personal reasons for that, and so I decided to put them down in this story so everyone would know.

“Can I be candid?”

“Do you have a different mode of operation?”

“Well, yes, quiet, but you’re my Bro, so I need to say this.”

“A Bro, lovely. Go ahead.”

“Why did you forgive them? I mean, I would have flipped the fuck out of I got accused of sleeping with 4 other guys, while I had another as my man.”

Darcy stopped skipping rope in the gym and looked directly at Clint. He was right, they were very good friends, and she did value his opinions. Contrary to the dim presentation, Hawkeye was a highly intelligent man. He liked people to underestimate him so he could accomplish his goals. He was a spy. And he could pick up on the subtle logic of a situation. But this situation didn’t make sense to him.

“I guess because I know why they were mad. I mean, they felt left out and jealous, just like I did. And honestly, Jane would never think I was sleeping with Thor. I guess they just didn’t like that they didn’t know what was going on. Pepper in particular. She’s a CEO. She wants to know everything.”

“And you can just forget like that?”

“I didn’t forget anything. I forgave them, though. It’s best for everyone.”

“How is forgiving best? Don’t you feel like they think you’re weak?”

“Clint, I don’t care what they think of me, not really. Well, unless they love me. If they don’t, and they don’t have the emotional maturity to speak to me like an adult, then I can’t be bothered with it. I have way too much on my plate to worry the hell about some other chick’s feelings. I mean, I don’t go out of my way to insult them. But you know what Carrie Fisher said about resentment.”

“Uh…what?”

“In her monologue, ‘Wishful Drinking’, she said, ‘Resentment is like drinking poison, but waiting for the other person to die.’ It poisons you.”

Clint looked Darcy over carefully as she resumed her rope work. She was doing regular workouts to raise her stamina in order start traveling for Stark Industries in her new position in Media. Based on her Congressional hearing performance, Pepper agreed with Tony that she should be on the Media team, and Pepper admitted that Darcy stood a good chance to work her way to the head of the department if she worked hard.

“You are some kind of chick,” he said, resuming his own bicep curls.

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to improve myself, too. I’m the only one who’s going to improve my life. I got mad that Jane didn’t know I had my Masters. Steve asked if I had told her. And the truth was, I hadn’t. I hadn’t told her I had finished my BA, either. I just expected her to know. Especially after she pined so long for Thor, she was really distracted from reality. So, really, I was the one to blame, to some extent. And I had to forgive myself for being a brat. I can forgive the other ladies for being boneheads.”

Clint smiled at Darcy. She was really grown up, far more so than she had been a short six months earlier. Maybe being with Steve was really good for her. He was very mature, far more so than most twenty-somethings these days. Hopefully there would be a diamond sparkling on Darcy’s hand soon.

“So, one day you’ll be prancing around in an haute couture suit and stilettos as well? I would love to see that.”

“You taking me shopping?” Darcy asked.

“I’m not that kind of gay man. That’s Phil. He has the eye for fashion. You’ve seen his suits.”

“What kind are you?” she asked.

“The kind with no gag reflex.”

“I can see your appeal.”

“I can teach you if you want…”

“No, I’m good. Steve has no complaints. And if he does, he’s a gentleman and keeps them to himself.”

Darcy put the rope aside and went to the dumbbell rack to grab two 10-pounders for her own bicep curls. They worked out a little longer until Darcy decided she’d had enough.

“Hey, are we still gonna do cool stuff? Or are you like a lady now?”

“Nah, I’ll always be a cool chick!”


End file.
